A variety of devices incorporate location detectors, such as global positioning system (GPS) receivers, for determining location. Many such devices have power constraints, and the location detector, when taking a location reading, consumes a substantial portion of the device's power budget. For example, for battery-operated devices, operating a GPS receiver can substantially shorten battery life, resulting in inconveniently frequent recharges or loss of service when battery energy is exhausted. The issue for wearable devices, such as offender locators, is particularly acute since the battery is typically small. Additionally, if the battery power of an offender monitor is exhausted, the offender may have an opportunity to go to an impermissible location or to otherwise perform an impermissible act that would otherwise be detected and reported by the offender monitor.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for controlling location detection. For example, need exists for controlling location acquisition rate to manage electrical power consumption. Need further exists for identifying circumstances in which monitoring parameters can be relaxed, for example via reducing the level of monitoring. A technology addressing such a need, or some related deficiency in the art, would result in benefits that may include better portability, extended life, fewer recharges, or higher reliability, for example.